


Red Light District

by SeigePhoenix



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Anal Play, Bondage, Border line hate sex, Commando Aria, Creative use of biotics, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Light D/s, Renegade Shepard - Freeform, Renegade Shepard AU, Rough Sex, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeigePhoenix/pseuds/SeigePhoenix
Summary: Camille Shepard rules Omega with an iron and bloodied fist.  When the Asari Councilor's niece is kidnapped and taken to Omega, she is forced to face a ghost from her past better left dead.  Can she work with Aria again without the past coming back to haunt her?





	1. For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



“Ma’am, you might want to take a look at this.” The grizzled turian in onyx and crimson armor stepped forward, his white facial markings glowing a faint pink in the neon glow of Afterlife. He held a data pad in his three-fingered hand, held out towards the woman who lounged against the cushions of the large couch. The same couch that stood above the club, giving her a bird’s eye view of the club’s dance floor. Dancers were lit from behind by the dancing neon lights, their bodies moving sinuously to the music and tantalizing the customers. Tantalizing them into spending more money. Elegant fingers adorned with a simple sapphire ring grasped the tablet and pulled it up to her face. Green eyes flecked with gold scrolled over the text and a vicious curse started her guards.

“Are you serious? You’ve got to be joking. Asari commandos, on Omega?” The turian bowed his head and hated to be the one to deliver it. The woman tossed the data pad next to her on the couch with a malicious curse. She stood and crooked her finger at the red plated turian. “Nihlus. Come here please.” He hid the wince and pulled his mandibles in tight at what was coming. She grabbed his collar and yanked him down to her level. Her breath fanned over his facial plates, and he remembered how those crimson stained lips felt against his plates. That time was long ago, and they’d both moved on. That didn’t stop the memories from flooding back to him. “Bring me their leader. Now.”

“You sure don’t ask for the impossible Shepard.” Nihlus quipped as she released him and patted his chest.

“Aw, I didn’t realize that one of the galaxy’s best former Spectres was going to have trouble with a little asari.” Shepard sent him a teasing smile, but it there was something sinister underneath it.

“Didn’t say I couldn’t do it. It’s just these are asari commandos Shepard. They are the elite of the elite of asari biotics. I’m gonna need help.” Nihlus hated admitting it to himself, not to mention Shepard, but there was no way he was going to be able to take on an entire commando unit by himself.

“Fine. Take Grunt and Jack with you.” Nihlus felt a _little_ better knowing Jack was coming with him. The crazy human was probably an asari commando reborn with all the power she could put into her biotics. Grunt was pure krogan powerhouse. It took a lot of biotic power to lift him off his feet, and that only pissed off the warrior.

“So, I take it collateral damage isn’t a sticking point this time if you’re giving me these two?” Nihlus chuckled and saw Shepard cross her arms and drum her fingers along her arm as she watched over the dance floor. The smooth material of her jacket shone like liquid silk in the club’s flickering lights.

“There would be damage no matter who I sent with you. These are asari commandos. So, get in there and get out. Get any information you can glean but I don’t really care if there are any survivors.”

“You don’t want any survivors?” Shepard shook her head, soft blonde hair fluttering with the movement.

“No. Leave no survivors. They’d just keep coming back.” Shepard turned to him and looked him in the eye with ice glittering in her eyes. “First, make sure they’re not here to take out one of my competitors. I wouldn’t bat an eyelash if they were here for the Blood Pack or Eclipse.” The toothy grin on Shep’s face sent a chill through Nihlus. Both gangs had tried to make a move on Shepard’s territory and had been shown what happens to those who fuck with Shepard. Rule number one in Omega: No one fucks with Shepard.

“Right. Make sure they’re here for you before we kill anything. Got it. Any _other_ suicide missions you want to send me on today?” Shepard turned to him and chuckled, a rare sign of genuine emotion.

“Get a new personality Nihlus. Your jokes will only get you in trouble here.” She turned her back to him and studied the bartenders around the bar. The hint of a smile was on her lips, she was fond of Nihlus. Dangerous on Omega, but the turian could definitely hold his own. No matter how much he joked about commandos. Her eyes narrowed at the batarian one on the far right. There had been rumors about him poisoning the drinks of turians lately. She knew he had a bias against the turians who had killed his sister, but she didn’t take kindly to paying customers getting sick. “Oh and Nihlus?” She heard the turian turn to face her by the creaking metal of his armor. “Do something about Regulus will you? I’m tired of him poisoning the turians.”

“You got it Shep.” Nihlus turned and headed out of the club, thankful for Omega’s canned air. He stopped by to see Vega before he left and let the former Marine know about Regulus. Vega would make sure the batarian didn’t show his face in Omega again. The turian found Jack where he figured she would be, in one of the smaller fighting arenas set up in the neighborhoods. She loved making some quick cash by beating the shit out of smug assholes who thought they had a chance against her. Nihlus knew better than to underestimate a small woman, Shepard barely made it to his shoulder and he knew she’d slice him open in a second if it benefitted her.

“Hey. Get your gear. The boss has a new job for us that you’re going to _love_.” Jack wiped her face with a towel and grabbed her winnings and slung the bag over her shoulder as she followed Nihlus. She grinned as he told her they were going to get Grunt.

“Well fuck. What does Shep have for us if we’re getting Grunt too?”

“Asari commandos.” Jack whistled at the answer. Anticipation charged through her as she clapped her hands together in sadistic glee. Before Shepard had helped get out of that damn prison, Cerberus had put a teenage Jack against an asari commando. The poor asari had only lasted all of thirty seconds, and that was only because Jack had been probing for weak spots. She was eager to put her newfound implant to work against the cream of the asari biotics.

“Yeah. First we make sure they’re here for Shepard. Then we make our move. Got it? If they’re here for Eclipse, Shepard wants them left alone. If they’re here for her? She gave us the go ahead to wipe them out.”

“Got it.” They arrived at Grunt’s favorite watering hole. A bar that catered to krogan tastes exclusively. Jack wrinkled her nose at the smell. Stale beer, rycnol, and what they both knew to be piss.

“Ugh. Smells like piss.” Nihlus chuckled and held the door open as the biotic went ahead of him.

“Probably cause it is. Just make sure what you touch is dry.” The human recoiled in disgust as they walked through the door. They found Grunt in a headbutting competition and winning. There were a few unconscious krogan bodies scattered along the floor of the bar. One varren was taking a leak on a beige and green krogan. Jack had to stifle the laughter at the sight.

“Yo tank baby!” The room fell silent at Jack’s yell. Nihlus eased away just a bit, for safety reasons of course.

“Heh. You’re one for calling _me_ baby, pipsqueak.” Grunt laughed as he knocked the other krogan out before meeting them. “What does Shepard want?”

“Why do you think Shepard sent us?”

“We wouldn’t be allowed in otherwise,” Nihlus told Jack as he met Grunt’s curious look. “Asari commandos. We gotta investigate and maybe possibly kill them.” Grunt cackled in glee and told them to lead the way. The trio found out where the asari commandos were easily enough, an elite bunch of well-armed and armored asari? They stuck out like sore thumbs, to borrow a human phrase.

“So, got anything?” Jack asked as Nihlus made it back to their hiding spot.

“Yeah. Shepard isn’t going to like this at all.” Nihlus’s mandibles flickered anxiously as he tried to digest what he found out.

“Spit it out Kyrik.”

“Seems Eclipse kidnapped the asari councilor’s niece.”

“Oh _shit_! We’re lucky they sent commandos and not Spectres.” Jack cursed at the news and Grunt shrugged. Council space hardly interested him.

“So they’re here looking for her. And aren’t shy about flipping Omega upside down to do it.” Nihlus brought up his omni-tool to let Shepard know.

“Then I propose an alliance. I want them _out_ of my business as quickly as possible. Go to them and bring up using my resources to find the girl. They won’t get far on Omega by themselves. No matter how strong they are.”

“You sure Shep? Alliances with commandos?” Grunt asked as he inspected his shotgun.

“Temporary Grunt. Temporary. Once they have the niece they get the fuck off my station.” Shepard snapped and Grunt straightened up. Jack winced and nodded. Shepard was loyal to a fault to her inner circle but if they showed even a hair of betrayal, they were gone.

“Understood Shepard.” Nihlus sighed as Shepard clicked the comm off. “Since I have the prettiest face, I should be the one to deliver the news.”

“If you believe that load of garbage Nihlus, I’ve got a great place on Mindoir to sell ya.” Jack told him as Grunt snorted in the background. “But seeing as you were a Spectre, you’ll be the only one to not get shot at first thing.”

Nihlus grumbled in his subvocals. “I heard that.” Damned krogan with his good hearing. He headed off to the camp and held up his hands as the guns came up. He approached slowly and showed his weapons were holstered.

“What is one of Shepard’s lackeys doing here?” One asari stepped forward, her purple skin was a stark contrast to the rest of the asari who’s skins ranged from robin’s egg to cerulean. She held up the pistol as he halted in his approach.

“Can’t find where they stashed the girl? My boss can find out. Shepard proposes an alliance. She helps you find the girl and you get the hell off Omega.” Nihlus watched the commandos as the news startled them. The leader gave a derisive snort and stepped forward. She pressed the barrel to the soft hide under his jaw, and it took all his years of training to keep the fear from his eyes and body language. This one reminded him of Shepard when they’d first met.

Former N7 soldier, abandoned by the Alliance because her methods had been deemed too cruel. The Butcher of Torfan had a reputation and her leaders had let her go and refused to let her re-enlist. She’d wound up on Omega at the same time he had, right after his former partner had tried to kill him. Then framed it as self-defense, and so Nihlus had been stripped of his rank. They’d had chips on their shoulders and had battled through Omega’s goons to make it to the top. Now Shepard lead because she had that ruthlessness he lacked to rule the gangs and criminal population.

“Bring me to Shepard. And then we’ll discuss this negotiation. I’m sure she’d love to know Aria is on Omega.” Nihlus let the surprise show in his eyes. “Oh so you know my history with her. Good. That makes this so much easier. Now get her on the line.”

“Nihlus. Did you-”

“Hello Shepard. Long time.” Nihlus could feel the charged tension coming from his omni-tool. Shepard hopefully wouldn’t kill him for this.

“Aria.” Aria clicked her tongue at Shepard’s cool tone and gave a sinister little smile.

“Where shall I meet you?” Silence stretched out for a few beats and Nihlus swore he heard his heart beating against his chest. Whatever was between these two was dangerous.

“Afterlife. Only you. Have Nihlus and my other associates bring you to me.” Shepard cut the line and Nihlus stared into the icy eyes of Aria T’Loak.

“You heard her. Bring me to Shepard.” Somewhere Nihlus could swear a bell chimed as she said those words.


	2. Hail to the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Aria negotiate the deal to help find Tevos's niece. Old feelings come up and are easily hidden.

Shepard tapped her fingers against the arm of the couch as Nihlus told her they were headed back. Aria T’Loak, a blast from the past and a royal pain in her ass. Camille didn’t need Aria to come onto Omega and screw up her plans. Trouble surrounded that commando with a capital T. Aria was an elite soldier sure, but she generally played by her own rules. She somehow had the asari councilor in her back pocket, and Tevos catered to the bitch. Camille blew out an impatient breath and turned as she heard Wrex call out to her. Well, Aria would find that Omega didn’t care to play by her rules. This was _her_ turf.

“Shepard. Kyrik says they’re at the door.” Wrex threw over his shoulder as Camille straightened. Her form fitting tank top molded her curves to her advantage, always helped to get a read on your opponent when they were too busy staring at your tits. Though the tactic wouldn’t work on Aria, she’d want something big. Red lips thinned as she saw the asari striding through the crowded dance floor. “You want us to pat her down?”

“That’s the smart thing to do, but if she wanted me dead I would already be cold in the gutter. Leave it Wrex. Aria is a bitch, but she knows who owns Omega.” Shepard crossed her arms and ignored the tug to her belly at the sight of that purple skin. Shit, she thought that was long gone after the way Aria had left her. Wrex shrugged and stepped to the side as Aria walked past him.

“Well, well Shepard. You’ve come a long way from the sniveling teenager I found on Chicago’s streets.” Camille snorted at Aria’s tone. Bringing up that? Aria was angling to make her feel inferior, but it wouldn’t work. She has come a long way since Chicago and that small-time gang. Seeing the shit, she had and doing the shit she’d done, it had a way of putting things into perspective.

“Aria.” Camille didn’t flinch as the asari moved in until their faces were inches apart. Her green eyes glittered dangerously in warning as Aria studied her face. Camille gave nothing away with her face, the Butcher of Torfan wouldn’t crack from just having her personal space invaded. Others had done far worse to her. She smirked and gave Shepard her space. Whatever she’d been looking for must have pleased her.

“So, you were willing to negotiate a deal?” Aria stretched out on the sofa as if she owned it, arms draped elegantly over the back of the couch. The picture of relaxed elegance, if one didn’t know the ice and cruelty that lurked just below the surface. “What would prompt such an act of generosity?”

“I want your commandos off my station. That’s what.” Camille strolled over to the long-curved sofa and sat in her spot on the couch as Nihlus and Wrex took their spots by the stairwell.

“Scared Shepard?” Aria trailed her fingers up Camille’s arm, biotic energy pulsing against her skin. She refused to give Aria the satisfaction of a reaction, even if it sent tendrils of heat through her body. Arousal was harder to mask with an asari, but Camille was well trained in keeping her mask in place. Especially in front of this one. Seduction wasn’t out of the question if it came to something Aria wanted.

“Smart.” Camille corrected as she carefully inclined her head, letting her chin length hair swing softly in the neon lights. “I don’t need the collateral damage your unit poses. I’m guessing your troops don’t have the time required to scour Omega. I will use my resources to find the niece, your commandos go in to get the girl, and deal with the bastards who kidnapped her. Then you get off of Omega.”

“What is in this for me?” Aria purred as she leaned in closer to Shepard. Heat simmered low in her belly like the first rumblings of a volcano. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the breathy tone Aria used.

“You get your job done, get the praise and favor or whatever it is you took the job for.” Camille waved her hand dismissively. “I don’t give a shit as long as you leave _my_ station intact.” The former Alliance soldier leaned back on the sofa, all predatory grace backlit by asari dancers in the neon lights of the club.

“What’s the matter Shepard? Scared of what’s between us?” Aria purred as she trailed her fingers along Camille’s arm. Camille watched with bland eyes and looked up to meet Aria’s.

“Cute but I am far from ruled by my libido Aria.”

“An admission from you? That’s rare Camille.” She hummed as she slid closer to Camille, secure in the knowledge she’d won a small victory over her.

“Yes. I want you. But.” Camille grabbed Aria’s wrist and twisted ruthlessly until the arm bent back at a painful angle. Aria’s pained hiss was accompanied by the flicker of her biotics. “I wouldn’t consider myself stupid enough to get burned twice Aria. Go ahead and try it.” Death weaved in Camille’s words, Aria had no doubt Camille had changed now. “You won’t do much more than injure me. You, however, won’t make it out of this club alive.” Venom dripped from Shepard’s tone as the quiet click of assault rifles and shotguns broke the quiet between the wo women. Wrex, Nihlus, and Jack all stood at the entrance with their weapons at the ready and pointed at Aria.

“Now. Will you behave?” Camille leaned down and this time it was she that purred in the asari’s ear. Seeing the woman who had once broken her spirit at her mercy was intoxicating. This was a sight she could get used to, too bad Aria wouldn’t play along.

“Fine.” The admission ground out like glass between Aria’s lips. Admitting to any kind of weakness must _grate_ her pride. This brought a smile to Shepard’s lips, smug and full of victory. She released Aria’s wrist, leaning back when the asari would have lashed out at her. She nodded towards the group at the door and they went back to guard duty, but neither woman was stupid enough to believe they weren’t on alert.

“Excellent. Kasumi, would you be a dear and find out where the mercenaries are holding the councilor’s niece?” A slight ripple in the air was the only warning Aria got before the petite human materialized out of seemingly nowhere.

“Aww Shep. How did you know?”

“As if you could possibly pass up this opportunity to spy?” Camille tilted her face up and the gentle brush of lips was more affectionate than heated. It still had a small spark burning in Aria’s chest. “Now, do you think you could help? Feel free to swipe what you want while there of course.”

“You know me so well. I’ll have that information for you soon.” With a jaunty wink she vanished into the air again, the cloaking device so high tech that even Aria hadn’t seen her. Stung like a bee’s sting at not having seen her, but she would never admit to anything. Aria wasn’t stupid, she knew the entire thing had been a powerplay on Shepard’s part. She’d have pulled the same move in Camille’s place.

That blond hair that swept along her jawline, accentuating the graceful lines of her neck, had been so silky to the touch. It had slid through her fingers like the most expensive silk on the Citadel. The soft sounds that spilled from her lips had been music on Aria’s ears, but that was all in the past. She clenched her fist to control the urge to touch the woman in front of her, who gave affection freely to everyone else but was cool as a Noveria morning with her.

 

“As much as I appreciate the _gesture_ , I’ll pass.” Aria stroked her chin with her fingers as she watched one of the asari dancers enter the area with a tray of drinks. Camille chose her drink and shrugged at Aria’s answer before waving the dancer away. Her omni-tool pinged with an incoming message.

“Found your girl Shep. Sending you the coordinates now. Along with a schematic of how their defenses are. Which is pitiful if you must know.” Kasumi’s cheery voice filled the room with a brightness Omega lacked. Camille grinned as she saw the coordinates, an icy grin full of dark promise of death.

“Thank you Kasumi. As always, you’re the best.” The line went dead and Shepard turned to Aria. “So, are you ready to go get the girl and get the hell off of my station Aria?”

“After you Camille.” The use of her name gave Shepard pause but she shook it off and stood.

“Nihlus. Get my armor. I’ll be taking this one personally. Eclipse went too far this time, bringing the eyes of the Council on Omega.” The turian flexed his mandibles in a grin before he got her armor and weapon ready.

“Who is going with you Shepard?” Wrex grumbled as he leaned against the divider.

“Oh we’ll bring a few. Jack, Grunt, you, and see if we can’t antagonize that Archangel into helping us. He’s always down for eliminating mercs. Make sure to play up how these guys kidnapped an innocent girl.” Camille told him as she snapped on her armor. She saw the predatory grin on Wrex’s face and he sent one of the young ones to deliver the message to Archangel.

“Let’s go.”


	3. Something in your Mouth

With Archangel sniping the mercs off for them, the assault on the base was accomplished with relative ease. The Commandos gathered the girl and hustled her off the station and back to her parents. Camille sat in her private quarters above the club, relaxing in a silky robe. The bright red silk resembled the color of spilled blood, and made Shepard feel powerful when she wore it. Her apartment was quiet, the sounds of Omega muted below. She flicked her wrist and a slow throbbing bass flowed out of her speakers, intoxicating and arousing in the rhythm.

She sipped at the wine in her glass as she gazed out at the station. Her kingdom. A shudder of warmth went through her as she remembered that it was, in fact, _hers_. Hers and hers alone. She’d worked and scrapped from the bottom of the barrel to get to where she was. The door opened silently with a hiss as she stared at the pulsing nightlife. She didn’t need to glance up to know who it was. The buzz of biotics along her skin was as familiar as her own. She supposed the time to face what had been simmering between them was at hand. A wicked smile spread on her lips. Oh, she was going to relish this.

“You’re late.” She noted a pause in the footsteps for a fraction of a second before Aria reached her. It gave her a heady sense of delight to know she was able to throw Aria off for a change.

“Lonely were you Shepard?” The asari plucked the wine glass out of Camille’s hand and downed the contents before she set the glass on the table next to them.

“Hardly.” She tilted her head up and sighed as those lips met hers in a fiery kiss. Fire licked her veins as those skilled hands, that could take down a fully armored mercenary, slid the silk off her shoulders. She as far from idle as her fingers tugged at the clasps keeping her jacket on. Aria backed her up until her skin touched the cool glass. Her nipples hardened into tight points at the sensation.

“How would you like it if I fucked you against the glass so that all of Omega could see their queen at my mercy?” Aria whispered against her cheek. Camille’s lips turned up in a smile before she became a blur of motion. Her hand reached up and grasped something on a shelf next to them. The next moment Aria felt the cool slid of metal against her wrists. “What did you do Shepard?” Aria hissed as she looked down at her wrists.

“Inhibitor cuffs. Now Omega can watch their queen as she fucks _you_ Aria.” Shepard smirked at the look of fury on Aria’s face. “What’s the matter Aria? Not so much a fan when the cuffs are on you now are you?” Camille trailed her fingers along Aria’s abdomen, the buzz of her biotics flickering over the violet. “Want to stop?” Her lips skimmed over her shoulder, tasting the arousal on her tongue. She could get drunk off the taste of Aria, addicted, as the heat pooled between her legs.

“No.” Aria ground out. It galled her to admit, but Shepard had the upper hand this time. Without her biotics, Aria was still a fierce warrior. Shepard, and she hated to say it, was a better fighter. The woman learned from the best to not use her biotics and would fight as dirty and scrappy as anyone. She showed no mercy, not matter her opponent. Given the cuffs around her wrists, Aria didn’t want to take the chance. There was that spark inside her that reached out for Camille, wanting to have that closeness with her. Hiding it all behind the veneer of ice and sarcasm. Her body hungered for what Camille offered, thought she would have preferred being the one in charge.

“Good.” Her lips cruised down Aria’s chest, opening to take one hard point into her mouth. Aria felt her head fall back as heat shot straight to her groin. One hand cupped her core, thumb searching for that little bundle of nerves. She found it and grinned as a throaty moan spilled from Aria. “Do you like my fingers inside you Aria?” She spoke against her nipple, breath puffing against the tight bud. “Feel how wet you are for me.” She nipped at the sensitive flesh of her breast. Aria’s back bowed at the sharp bite, heat flowing through her veins.

“Never pinned you for dirty talk Shepard.” Aria chuckled that morphed into a moan as she felt something solid inside of her. She looked down and saw Camille’s hand glowing bright blue. She was using _throw_ inside of her, and Aria let her head drop back as the pleasure speared her belly. Her body felt full though she knew nothing was truly there. Shepard’s mouth closed around her other nipple, sucking in time with the biotics inside of her. It doubled her pleasure, a languid warmth that grew and tightened in her belly until her body was as taut as a wire. Camille flicked her clit with her thumb as she tightly controlled her biotics inside of Aria. The roguish grin against her breast was her undoing. It wasn’t too long when the dam broke inside of Aria and Shepard felt her muscles trembling as the orgasm broke like an ocean wave in a tempest. Camille gentled her touch as Aria came down from the high.

Her own body screamed for satisfaction but that would wait. She leaned back and arched an eyebrow at Aria. “I’m going to release you now Aria. Play nice.” She flicked her wrist and the cuffs fell off her arms. Camille simply grinned as she found herself pinned against the window. “Now, now. I did you a favor Aria.”

“Oh, I know Shepard. I intend to repay the favor.” Aria tucked her nose against Shepard’s throat. She gripped Camille’s thighs and lifted her away from the glass. She lowered her onto the table, thankfully empty for the moment. Her hands slid up her body, shaping and kneading her soft breasts. She gently nipped Camille’s stomach, reveling in the way it trembled against her. Big, bad queen of Omega reduced to a trembling mess in her arms. Her tongue swept out to dip inside her belly button before moving downward. Aria bit the inside of Camille’s thigh, a small bit of payback for earlier. Her fingers weren’t as gentle as usual when they squeezed Camille’s breasts, fingers pinching the nipples. Shepard’s cry rang out in the apartment, a siren’s call for Aria. Her eyes drank in the sight of Shepard before her.

“Aria.” Camille breathed as Aria’s tongue swept against her slick folds. One hand slipped from her breasts to that wet, aching center. She inserted two fingers, relishing the slight gasp that slipped from Shepard’s lips at the sudden invasion. Knowing the human as well as she did, she knew that Camille enjoyed it. Aria smirked against Shepard’s clit as a wicked idea popped into her mind. Her other hand slid from Camille’s breasts and she dragged her tongue over the finger. Satisfied it was lubricated enough she slid it slowly inside of Camille’s tight ass.

Shepard moaned long and low as her fingers worked in tandem with her tongue on her clit. She gently slid a second finger to join the first in Shepard’s ass, keeping Camille skating along the thin edge of release. Her hand glowed with biotic indigo. Camille stiffened as she realized what Aria was doing. Her other hand soon joined her and Camille squirmed in response. The sharp nip to her thigh stopped those movements.

Camille had never felt so full. Aria used _throw_ in both her pussy and ass. Keeping them moving in sync with her tongue that flicked over her clit in gentle strokes, designed to inflame rather than satisfy. Shepard almost screamed in frustration as the edge was just out of her reach. Aria had a plan. “What do you want Aria?” Camille groaned as Aria’s head snapped up and they locked eyes over her mound.

“Why ever would you assume I wanted something Shepard?” The innocent tone didn’t fool Camille for a single second, body raging with desire or no. She simply arched an eyebrow and Aria chuckled, the sound vibrating against Camille’s core. “Commando life is boring. Perhaps Omega is a better fit for me.” Camille stiffened against Aria’s words.

“I doubt that will work Aria. Neither one of us was good at sharing.” Camille reminded her as her body quivered from unspent desire. Aria smirked against Shepard’s clit.

“I think we’ll make wonderful business partners.” Aria kept her lips just above where Shepard wanted them.

“If you think I’ll agree to anything when I’m naked and getting fucked by your biotics you have a very wrong opinion of me.” Shepard told her bluntly.

“Hmm. Just planting the seed Shepard.” Aria returned her attention to Shepard’s clit as her head hit the table from the heat that spiked in her system. The orgasm hit her like a krogan charging. She came hard around Aria’s fingers, her body clenching tightly as the heat washed over her. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath. The asari backed away from the table, swiping her thumb over her chin.

“We’ll see Aria.” Camille sat up on the table, running an idle hand through her hair. “But would you trust me?”

“Ah, now that is the question. I don’t trust you.”

“I trust you as much as I trust a snake in a hen house.” Aria tilted her head at the human saying. Camille slid her robe on, ignoring the way her body throbbed in leftover shocks from the orgasm.

“Hmmm. Like I said Shepard. Just planting a seed there. Who knows, I may just come for your spot. Then think of it. Me keeping you on a chain as my personal pet. For everyone to see what happens when I mean business.” Aria tilted Camille’s chin up to smirk at her.

“Good luck Aria. I didn’t get to the top of Omega by being stupid.” Shepard warned her icily. Aria smirked and grabbed up her clothes. She finished dressing and stopped at the door.

“Oh I won’t need luck Shepard.” Aria threw out before she left the apartment with Camille seething after her. She doubted this would be the last time she saw Aria T’Loak again.


End file.
